Hyperion Malfoy: Childhood Drabbles
by Atheris Squamigera
Summary: How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 314

* * *

**Afterwards**

He remembers dying. The sharp, edged pain of betrayal as the green light consumes him and tears his very soul from his body. It hurts, but he is not for sure which one hurts worse. Then he meets an ancient being that takes him into its arms. He is soul now and does not have a body, but the being still seems to hug him as if he did have a body. He was not for sure if he should trust the being. After all the last people he trusted betrayed him. He doesn't know their names, but flashes of red hair and freckles appear in his mind before he sees the mess of honeyed-brown hair in the corner of his vision. He remembers that they were friends; He remembers that he loved them more than anything in the world, but yet they still betrayed him. It stings his very soul and for a moment he feels utterly broken because he _knows _that this is not the first time he has been betrayed. The being that has no name just seems to stroke his soul like one would a cat to comfort him; it feels good and he wonders if this is what a mothers touch is like. The comfort is welcome and the being seems to always be there for him. This is _stability_; something he has never known, but always craved. The being is his world in this place that has no smell, so sound, and no sight. Sometimes the loss of his senses scare him and he hyperventilate in way, but the being seems to almost mutter words to him. It is not like speaking… it is more like _just _knowing what the being wants. Sometimes when the worries pass and the being just holds him, he wonders if he will stay here forever… If this is the next great adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 382

* * *

**The Second Child**

The pregnancy and birth of their first child had been fairly easy for the Malfoy Family. It was also a joyous, but sad occasion because it was a well-known fact that the Malfoy Family was cursed to only birth once son every generation. Pure-blood families sometimes had problems with fertility if they were too interbred with one another, but most families solved the problem when they married magical creatures such as veela, incubus, shape-shifters, werewolves, and other such beings. The magical creatures where close to magic after all and sometimes granted gifts to the line like elemental powers or an affinity for a certain type of magic. The Malfoy Family fertility though wasn't caused by inbreeding, but rather they had been cursed by a Prewitt when one of the Heirs had turned down a betrothal contract between the two for love. It had caused a blood bath between the two families and the Prewitt's had been named blood-traitors for cursing their fellow Pure-bloods. After all, children in the magical world were revered because of Wizarding World's low population. So you could only imagine his surprise when his beautiful wife, Isobel, became pregnant with their second child. It would be almost three centuries since the Malfoy Family would have a second child. Their eldest child had been delighted because Abraxas had always wanted a little brother and he was adamant that it would be a boy. Sadly there would be seven years between their two children. Although Isobel's first pregnancy had been a breeze the second one seemed to be a nightmare. Morning sickness seemed to become the norm and Isobel often got tired during the day. The medi-witch had put Isobel on full bed rest by the time her ninth month came around and Isobel was often found sleeping soundly. When Isobel finally went into labor it had been long and trying for both baby and mother. On July 31st 1933, Hyperion Darius Malfoy was born. Not long after he had been born, Hyperion had his first burst of accidental magic. Just as Abraxas had picked his new brother up the baby had let out a wail that had shaken the entire foundation of the Malfoy Manner, breaking several windows and vases in the process. The Malfoy Family would never be prouder.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

Armand Malfoy and Isobel Malfoy Nee Delacroix are the parents of Hyperion and Abraxas Malfoy. Couldn't find Abraxas's real parents name, so I made up my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 303

* * *

**New World**

My eyes open to see the face of beaming, beautiful women with long, curly blonde hair. The women has vibrant, piercing blue eyes the color of sapphires that daze me for a moment. I am confused because the last thing I remember is the being holding me close, but now the being is gone and I am alone with this women. _Mother-Life giver-protector._ The thought is sudden and I let out a small whimper in confusing because _'What is going on! Where am I?' _I hear the women talking in a sweet familiar voice that seems to ring true before I am handed off to a male. The male's face is familiar and the feeling only increases when I see white-blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. The man is handsome and his hands are large against my small body. The smile on his face makes my mind blank for a moment before he leans over and kisses me on the nose. My eyes go slightly cross eyed as I watch his lips come closers. _Father-Sire-Protector. _The same voice enters my mind and I whimper as it speaks. I wave my hands in anger when I handed off yet again to another person. The boy is no older than seven or eight, but his face is familiar as is his eyes. I see flashes of lights and the sound of laughter while the smell of death invades my nostrils. Terrified I pull air into my lungs and let loose an eardrum breaking yell that seems to shake everything around me. Afterwards I am tired, very tired. _Brother-not evil-protector. _The soothing voice says in my mind as the boy hugs me closer to his chest and talks to me softly. Before I realize it I am already closing my eyes and soon I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 225

* * *

**My Mother?**

Days seem to fade into one another and my surroundings sometimes vary. The women is usually the one to feed me and sometimes I feel like I should be embarrassed when she does so, but the feeling never seems to actually develop. The women calls me by the name of Hyperion and it confuses me because I was sure that my name was Har- I can't remember. It seems to be happening more often now. The things I remember are faded or shrouded when I view them, but often enough I seem to feel or sense what they mean. The women, _Mother-Life Giver_, makes sure that I am adequately taken care off. She sings to me sometimes and tells me of tales from a story book. She always kisses my forehead before she leaves the room and always picks me up when she comes back. Maybe the voice was right? Maybe I would be alright. The women seems to take care of me like a mother and often does things that a mother does, but is she my mother? The word reminds me a flash of red and bright green eyes that is soon followed by a flash of green and chilling laughter. It makes me wonder what is going on. Who are these people that I see? No one replies to my unasked question.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 263

* * *

**The Father**

Armand Malfoy could be said to be cruel or even evil. He was known in the darker circles as someone that was quick to torture and then ask questions later. He was also feared for his dueling skills and his vicious streak that was a mile wide. He hated mud-bloods and often thought about killing them. Blood-traitors where just as bad because they had betrayed tradition and renounced their Pure-blood ways. Armand was a man of tradition and was also viewed as cold outside his home. Most people thought of him as impersonal when his mask was on out in public. Some wondered how such a lively women as Isobel could ever marry someone as cold and distant as Armand, but what they didn't see was his true side. Armand Malfoy was a strong believer in family before anything else. He truly did love Isobel and his sons, but he would never show such emotion in public. He thought it was disgraceful to do so. He loved his heir Abraxas and adored his second son Hyperion. He would often found himself doting on his children at home. When Hyperion had been born, Armand had took one look at his iridescent purple eyes and knew he was a goner. Hyperion had his father wrapped around his small finger even if he didn't know it yet. Armand could often be found holding Hyperion while reading a book or sitting on the couch with both sons. So while Armand Malfoy maybe cruel to other people, he loved his two sons more than anything in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 328

* * *

**Abraxas Malfoy**

When he was first informed that he was going to have sibling Abraxas Malfoy had told his parents that it wouldn't possibly be a _girl _because he wanted a _brother_. His parents had chuckled at his grimace about having a little sister and promptly told him that they wouldn't know wither he would have a sister or brother until their sibling was born. Abraxas Malfoy had argued throughout his mother's pregnancy that the baby was obviously a _boy_. Abraxas wanted a little brother to play with and one to teach. He vowed that he would protect his baby brother from all evils of the world. When the baby had been born, Abraxas had been smug to find out that he was in fact getting a little brother and not a baby sister. When he held his brother for the first time his magic seemed to rise up as his brother opened his beautiful, iridescent purple eyes and let out a blood curdling scream that shatter half the windows in the manor. Abraxas had never really loved anything in his life, but when he saw his brother for the first times the stirring of something rose in his heart. He may have wanted his brother before he was even born and to protect him from everything in the world, but this was another emotion all together. He looked forward to having his brother around… to see him grow into himself and become something _beautiful _and _new_. His little brother grabbed his finger before pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Abraxas smiled at his brother as he made an amused gurgling sound. His brother would be the first Malfoy in twelve generations that hadn't inherited the trademark white-blonde hair and silver eyes. His eyes where an iridescent purple that seemed to glow and his hair was black and curly. His facial structure was already somewhat delicate and showed that his brother would grow into something beyond beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 620

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Behind**

The three year old, almost four, was sitting under the willow tree glaring at the ground in anger. His brother would be turning eleven soon and he _didn't _want his brother to leave for Hogwarts. His brother had also been spending time with his friend Theodore Nott and apparently didn't have time for _little kids. _He huffed and felt tears well up in his eyes, his brother was _leaving _him and didn't want to even spend time with him! Did his brother not love him anymore? Abraxas had _promised _Hyperion that he play with him today, but he had instead gone to Nott's house again. Fine then, he would just stay out here and not come inside until his brother apologized! The three year old huffed angrily before wiping away the tears from his eyes. And so he waited patiently, almost too patiently for a child of his age. It started to get dark outside, but he didn't want to go back in. His brother had been_ ignoring_ him, so if he wanted to talk to Hyperion then he would have to find him! He curled up against the tree and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He would just close his eyes for a little bit…

Abraxas smiled as he flooed back to his house. Theo had been helping him with a bit of research on a project of his lately. His smiled fell of his face when he realized that he had promised to play with Hyperion today. Lately his little brother had been following him around like a lost puppy dog and it had been annoying, so Abraxas had yelled at him before he left when Hyperion demanded his attention for the day. He hadn't meant to yell at his little brother, but he had been frustrated with him and it had just been enough to push him over the edge. His mother and father where waiting for him in the dining room like usual. They were both talking quietly as they sipped on wine. His mother looked at him and smiled softly, "How was your day, Abraxas?" His mother asked softly.

"Theo has been helping me with my project and where almost done." He told his mother as he too the seat across from her. "Where's Hyperion?" He said when he realized that his brother wasn't sitting in his usual seat.

His mother sighed, "The house elves said that he ate earlier and that he didn't want to come down for dinner."

His father nodded, "Hyperion seemed a bit under the weather today."

Abraxas quietly ate dinner with his parents before he excused himself and called mizy. The house elf told him that his brother was outside in the garden under the fairy willow. Abraxas frowned before he went out into the garden. His little brother was sleeping and Abraxas could still see the dried tear tracks on Hyperion's face. He quickly picked him up and started to carry him inside. His brother stirred just as he went inside. His eyes sleepily opening.

"Abraxas?" His words were slightly slurred because he had been asleep.

"Yes, little brother." He said softly as his brother buried his head in his chest.

"Do you love me?" The question caught Abraxas of guard.

"Of course I love you." Abraxas said quickly.

"Then why are you ignoring me and trying to leave me?" Hyperion asked with a little tremble to his voice. Abraxas held his brother tighter as he thought about the question.

"I am sorry for ignoring you, little brother, but I am not trying to leave you. I have to go off to Hogwarts, but I will be back for Yule." Abraxas said.

"You promise, 'brax?" Hyperion said tiredly.

"Yes, Hyperion."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 620

* * *

**The Gift**

Abraxas pulls him to the side on his fourth birthday and presents him with a box. The box was made of Purple Heart wood and was beautifully crafted with vines decorating the signs. The Malfoy Crest was carved into the lid and the lines where filled with silver ink making it pop out from the lid. The inside of the box held lined in black silk. The lid held a small black book strapped within it and on the silk was a beautiful necklace. The book was black and also held the Malfoy Crest upon it. The necklace on the other hand had a delicate silver chain and the amulet on the chain was unlike anything that Hyperion had ever seen. The amulet was shaped into a sphere and held a glowing energy within it that was a liquid silver color. It was beautiful and Hyperion felt a warmth spread through his hand as he touches the delicate sphere. "What is it, 'braxas?" He asked reverently as it touches the beautiful sphere. Abraxas smiles at his little brother before unlatching the latch on the necklace and placing it around his brother's neck. "It's usually given to the heir of the family once they turn eleven, but both farther and I decided that it would be better suited for you. The necklace holds a magical guardian within it. Father and I used our magic to create it before placing it within the sphere, it should form into a magical guardian that suits you." Abraxas said softly as he stroked his brother's hair. "How do I call upon it?" Hyperion asked curiously as he gazed at the small flickering light within the sphere. "The guardian will have to accustom to your magic and when it is done it will appear in front of you, until then you will just have to wait." Abraxas said with a smile as his little brother started to pout. The pout soon turned into a smile before Hyperion hugged his brother, "Thank you!"

"You are welcome, little brother. Now the journal on the other hand is another matter. I have charmed it so that you can write in the journal and it will appear in the one I have. The journal is separated in two parts: the first part acts as a regular journal and the second part is used to talk to me. I thought that it would be faster than owls." Abraxas admitted with a smile on his face.

Hyperion hugged his brother tightly, "Now I can talk to you all the time!" And then Hyperion was gone as he ran down the hall without a word.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 145

* * *

**Padfoot**

Hyperion was curiously looked at the animal before him. It was large, pure white and had startling silver eyes. Hyperion was unsure what typed of canine the dog was but it was very large and intimidating, well it would have been intimidating if Hyperion couldn't connect with the animal. _Padfoot_. The voice range through his head and brought the memories of safety and longing. Hyperion wasn't for sure where this remint of a memory had come from, but it had brought a deep feeling of remorse and an over whelming sense of love. The dog-_Grimm_, the voice corrected, nuzzled his face and made Hyperion realize that he had been crazy. Hyperion looked up and smiled, "I think I will call you, Padfoot." The large Grimm let out a barking noise and his presence brushed up against Hyperion's mind to send him the feeling of happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review! I decided to use Padfoot as Hyperion's guardian because he has sacrificed so much for him. Sirius may have been a bully and sometimes a little insane, but he truly did love Harry. So I have dedicated this too him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 293

* * *

**A Father's Worry**

Armand Malfoy had thought that the Guardian Necklace would be wonderful gift for his youngest son because he would soon be alone while his brother was away from school, but now he wasn't so sure. When his youngest son had come into his study with a large Grimm, Armand had about had a heart attack, but then was horrified to know that the Guardian Necklace had chosen a Grimm as his son's protector. The most troubling part about the whole thing was that Hyperion had admitted to knowing the Grimm and had even told his father that he had seen the Grimm in his dreams. What was going on? Armand had no clue and was terrifying to know that his son was already special, but to have something like this happen? It was a nightmare. Armand had already discovered the mark of death on his son a few weeks after he had been born. As a baby he had terrifying control over his magic and always seem more intelligent than he should. At four, Hyperion should not be able to talk as well as he had or even be able to understand most of the things he did, but he just had. He thought about how his son had just known things, perhaps his son had some seer abilities? He didn't remember their being any seers in his blood line, but with years upon years of intermarry with other Pure-bloods and magical creatures there was honestly no telling. When his youngest son turned five he would be taking an inheritance test to see what type abilities he had been born with and to see if he was legible for anything else. Until then he would just have to wait and observe his son.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 475

* * *

**Journal Entries**

_July 31st, 1937_

_Abraxas got me a journal for my birthday and gave me the heir guardian necklace in pretty, purple box with the Malfoy Crest on top of it. I can't wait to see what the guardian will turn out to be. My father told me that the last time the guardian necklace was used it was my great-grandfather and his guardian was a panther. I wonder if mine will be a panther or something way cooler!_

_August 1st, 1937_

_Now that my birthday has passed I have realized that the days where coming closer to when my older brother would leave me alone at home. I don't want to be alone and my brother has never been away from me for so long as Hogwarts will take him. At least I can write him in the journal that he made me. _

_August 3rd, 1937_

_Today something amazing happened! My Guardian turned out to be none other than a Grimm named Padfoot. My father is worried because I just _knew _things about my Guardian that I shouldn't have. I think it scares him sometimes when I tell him things that I shouldn't know. It's not like I really know things, but rather it is a voice that whispers in my head and tells me things. I would never tell my father that because he would probably take me to a mind healer, but it is just how things are. Hopefully it gets better when I am older. _

_August 5th, 1937_

_Lord Nott was over early speaking to father and Theodore Nott has decided to take my brother from me. It angers me when he hoards my brother's attention. After all he was my own brother! So I set up a trap that would humiliate him, so he would leave my brother alone. It didn't work out like I thought it would. Nott's hair turned pink and his clothes turned into a dress, but my brother was rather angry at me for my trick. Nott stormed out which made my brother very angry. He yelled at me, telling me that he didn't want anything to do with me until I grew up and stopped being a stupid dunderhead. I didn't go to dinner because I can't bear the glare my brother gave me. _

_August 7th, 1937_

_I can't sleep. Every time I sleep I have nightmares about my brother and how he will abandon me. It hurts because my brother still refuses to talk to me let alone look at me. Father seems to be just as angry at me as well because Lord Nott has been a longtime friend and associate. Father was angry because I embarrassed the Malfoy name with my horrible behavior. Mother seems to be just as disappointed as father, but she shows it in how she refuses to comfort me. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 2191

* * *

**Do you want me? **

Hyperion had been in his room all day and hadn't come down for dinner telling his father that he was too tired. His father hadn't even looked at him really looked at him, but had just grumbled in an okay. It made Hyperion sad to know that his actions had caused this large rift between his family and him. He missed the time his brother would spend with him, the long talks with his mother, and the time he would spend with his father in the study. Ever since the incident with Nott had happened his family had basically given them the cold shoulder. Hyperion hadn't been able to sleep because every time he did he would have horrible nightmares. His appetite was none existent most of the time because he just couldn't stomach anything let alone sit and eat with his family as the ignored him. Maybe if he apologized to Nott his brother would like him again? Maybe mother and father would speak to him again?

_Lord And Heir Nott, _

_I am sorry for my behavior towards you and I ask for forgiveness. I know I do not deserve it, but I am very sorry. I was just upset because my brother had been ignoring me lately and so I wished to get his attention. I did not mean to cause you any harm in anyway…_

Hyperion went on to explain the reasons in depth and how utterly sorry he was. All he had ever wanted was his brother's attention, but it hadn't worked out like he had wanted it. Sighing, Hyperion asked one of the house elves to take the letter up to the owlery and deliver it. Maybe he could get some sleep. He was so tired and was starting to feel bad.

The three eldest of the Malfoy Family where currently sitting at the table quietly eating dinner. Every once in a while Isobel would glance to the door before returning to her food. Her youngest hadn't come down all day and seemed to start to a normal thing. His brother Abraxas had yelled at him and Isobel could remember how hard Hyperion had cried after his brother had left, but Isobel had turned him away and told him to go to his room rather than comfort her youngest child. At the moment she had thought it was for the best, but now she was starting to regret her thoughts.

Hyperion seemed to have withdrawn into himself. The house elves had told her that he was eating though. It had relieved her some, but she was still worried. When Abraxas left she looked up and spoke softly, "I worried about Hyperion." Her husband tensed up and an angry look crossed his face.

"The boy is fine. He has shamed the family by his actions and he must learn from his mistakes." Armand said with a sharp tone to his voice before walking out of the dining room.

Hyperion was out of his bedroom for the first time in three days and was roaming the halls of Malfoy Manor. He had quickly taken a detour to the library because he felt like curling up in his favorite chair. When he opened the door he was shocked to see his older brother already lounging in the chair, but he just smiled warmly. He quickly made his way over, "Hello brother," as Hyperion went to hug his brother he was shoved away. He fell on the floor and smacked his head on the floor, he sat up and looked up at his brother with shocked eyes. Abraxas was sneering at him and his face had disgust written all over it. It confused Hyperion and scared him, "'braxas?" He said questionability. His brothers face twisted into s scowl before he spoke, "What do you want, boy? I don't have time for your stupid games." Hyperion lip trembled, "I'm sorry, 'braxas." Hyperion whispered. Abraxas face twisted into anger before he stood up to his full height tower over Hyperion. "You're sorry? Do you know what you have done you stupid brat?!" Abraxas seemed to be trembling in suppressed anger, "You've ruined my friendship with Theo! He won't even answer my letters!" Then the anger just seemed to seep out of Abraxas, "You know when you were first born I was so happy to have a little brother, but now I have learned from my mistakes. I regret having you for a brother." Abraxas then left the room as if he had never been there in the first place.

_I regret having you for a brother. _ The words where like poison as the curled through Hyperion's mind. So he did the only thing he could do at this moment and went to his father's study. His father would often held him when he was upset and comfort him. As he padded to his father's study he heard voices.

"-I just don't know what to do with Hyperion. He shamed the family with his behavior." His father's voice was angry and frustrated.

"Have you punished him for his behavior?" The voice sounded like his Uncle Gabriel.

"He has stayed in his room for three days now." His father said.

"Maybe he is just lonely. He is only four after all, Armand. I am sure that he was upset that his brother wasn't paying attention to him." His Uncle Gabriel said.

"Well it is times like this that I wished I didn't have two sons. They-" Hyperion let out a whimper before running away from his father's study door. They didn't want them; then he would leave.

He dragged his blanket down the hall way as he left his room. It was in the middle of the night and no one was awake besides the house elves. He was going to go hide in his secret place because his family didn't want him. Padfoot, his magical guardian, was following after him whinning softly. He opened the door to the unused room he had the house elf's cleanup for him. It was painted in a jungle party and the animals in the painting where enchanted to move around the walls. The bed in the middle of the room was round and actually dipped in making it like a bowl. It was full off pillows and the bedding. One of the walls was white and Hyperion had put his drawings on the wall. There where pictures of his family and him. The ceiling was painted to represent the sky which was now a beautiful starry night. Closing his eyes, Hyperion slipped under the covers as he laid down in his new bed.

"They drive me up the wall sometimes." Armand admitted as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

'Uncle' Gabriel was an old school friend from Durmstrung; while most of his family had went to Hogwarts after they moved from France, Armand had went to Durmstrung. Gabriel was the Lord of the Valentine family, which was very powerful in France. Gabriel had honey-brown hair that was tied in a low pony tail, hazel eyes, and an aristocratic face with a strong jaw bone. He stood at 6' 5'' and had a medium build.

"The joys of children I've heard." Gabriel said with a small smile before his face turned serious, "You should probably talk to your youngest, Armand. He is only four right now and is usually very well behaved then most if not all children his age. He is probably stress out and unsure about his brother leaving him alone in this house. Hyperion has never stayed away from his brother more than a day or so after all. This change has probably frightened the poor kid and he probably doesn't know how to handle it." Gabriel said.

Armand's eyes turned thoughtful and he nodded, "I think my wife was right."

Hyperion had been in the room for two days now and was enjoying his solitude. Of course he was still upset that his brother and father didn't want him, but he had decided to just ignore it for now because it hurt. Padfoot had taken to laying against his side as he drew his pictures. He was currently drawing a terrifying image of Padfoot and he giggled as he made the growl on the page. The only bad side of being in the room was that he was feeling pretty terrible. His head hurt really bad and his stomached ached. He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast again, but shrugged it off like everything else. With a sigh he nudged Padfoot and made his way to bed. In minutes he was snuggled within the blankets and against Padfoot sleeping soundly.

It had been two days since he had seen his youngest and yesterday he had received a letter from both Lord and Heir Nott. Apparently his youngest had sent an apology a couple days ago to them explaining that he was sorry for his behavior. Heir Nott had asked to come over to spend some time with eldest while Lord Nott had simply told him that boys would be boys. Heir Nott would be over to day to spend some time with Abraxas.

Abraxas smiled at his friends as they walked through the garden. Theodore seemed amused by his joke, but still had that confused look on his face. Theodore had been getting that same look throughout the day, but he hadn't committed on it. "What is it, Theo?" Abraxas asked.

"Well it's just that I haven't seen your brother all day, Abraxas. Usually he makes an appearance throughout my visits." His friend said softly.

Abraxas sneered, "The little brat is in his room for his shameful behavior." Theodore frowned at his friend.

"Why? I thought his punishment would be over after he sent me that apology letter." Abraxas froze next to his friend.

"What letter?" Theodore looked puzzled.

"Hyperion sent Father and I a letter a couple days ago asking for forgiveness for his behavior. Apparently he had just gotten jealous of the time we spent together. He just wanted your attention." Theodore stated as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me, Theodore, but I believe that we must cut this visit short. I most go talk to my brother."

Armand was rather stunned when he saw his son's spirit guardian coming towards him at high speed. It stopped in front of him before barking at him. The large animal then turned and started to run. Armand didn't even think twice about following the beast. It wasn't long before the beast came down a long, unfamiliar hall before going through a strange looking door.

Armand quickly opened the door. He was amazed at first by the beauty of the room and then by the drawings on the white wall, but he was stolen from his moment when he heard a painful moan. He glanced at the bed and saw his younger son amongst them. He quickly went to his son's side and was horrified to feel that he had a fever. This was all his fault.

Hyperion felt horrible when he awoke. His head was pounding and the lights where bright on his eyes. He whimpered out and felt someone place a cold rag against his forehead, but he couldn't think straight. He could make out the sound that told him someone was talking to him, but he couldn't understand who was talking to him. He did feel soothing hands on his forehead as they brushed his locks out of the way.

When he awoke again his headache was gone, but his stomach felt queasy. He looked around and saw that he was in his room again, he jumped when he heard someone stir besides him. To his surprise it was his brother Abraxas. Why was his brother in his bed? He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother other than the time in the library. He whimpered when he felt a sharp pain stab through his stomach.

"Hyperion?" A sleepy voice said softly. Hyperion didn't speak after all his brother didn't want him. Was this all a cruel joke? Hyperion felt tears well up in his eyes and he let out a soft sob. He tried to scramble out of bed, but his brother pulled him into his arms.

"Shhh, little brother." Abraxas said softly as he rocked Hyperion in his arms, which only caused Hyperion to sob louder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hyperion muttered out repeatedly as he felt Abraxas still.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything Hyperion than be the little brother that you are. It is I who should be sorry." Abraxas said softly.

"So you do want me? Does father still love me then?" Hyperion's voice was tiny and he had stilled within his brothers arms as curled in on himself.

"My words where harsh little brother. I love you and I do want you, Hyperion. Father-" Abraxas was interrupted by a voice.

"Of course I want you, Hyperion." His father than wrapped his arms around his two sons and held them close.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 280

* * *

**Entry # 2 **

_September 5rd, 1937_

_Abraxas has been gone for four days now and I am pretty lonely. I have been ready quite a lot these past few days and I have asked mother if I could start learning Bulgarian. She is currently looking for a tutor for it. I already know French and Latin like most Pure-Bloods do. My father's family is actually from France, as is my mother's family. My mother is well known for her knowledge of Latin and runes. When I grow up I want to be a Rune Master like my Great-Grandfather Septimus Malfoy. He helped make the wards for the manner and also led to new discoveries in the field. Father took me to Diagon Alley with Abraxas to get his school supplies and I got a new set of quills. Padfoot has been following me around constantly these past few days. I wonder if he sense my sadness. _

_September 7th, 1937_

_Today Abraxas sent me a letter through the journal. Apparently he is in Slytherin and he has seven house mates: Heir Nott, Heir Lestrange, Heir Rosier, Heir Dolohov, and a muggle-born named Tom Riddle. Abraxas said that Tom Riddle wore rags and had weird scares on his back, even if he is a muggle-born… abuse is something that no child should face. I told Abraxas to talk to their Head of House to see if they could help him. Hopefully there is something that they can do something for him because when I heard his name I felt something and saw flashes. It was horrible; the vision depicted dead corpse and screaming, I felt pain, and then I saw images of scared little boy. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 290

* * *

**Enter Tom Riddle**

Abraxas had not known what to think of his housemate Tom Riddle. The boy was a muggle-born or possibly even a half-blood, but they weren't for sure because he knew neither of his parents. So at first there was a neutral stance against him in their house because no one wanted to push him away in case he was the heir to a Pure-blood family. But the most startling advent was finding out that his housemate was being abused by the disgusting Muggles at the orphanage. It angered Abraxas to know that those disgusting Muggles had hit someone with magic, let alone starved them. He had told his Head of House, but Slughorn had merely told him that he was just over exaggerating it. Abraxas then wrote home to his little brother telling him the news. Hyperion had told him of his visions and that Tom Riddle would be someone special. Hyperion had also told Abraxas that Tom Riddle was to be coming home with him for Christmas, the next day Tom Riddle had received in invitation to the Malfoy Ball and to stay for the holiday. Theo quickly wrote his to his father and the next day Tom Riddle had received in invitation to the Nott Ball and a book on Wizarding customs. Tom had merely told them thank you with a weird expression on his face before asking how he was supposed to go to the ball if he had no dress robes. Abraxas told him that they were going to take him to Gringotts to see if he had inherited in vaults without his knowledge. Tom had seen thoughtful and had soon just said thank you before leaving for the library. This holiday would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 484

* * *

**New Hope**

Tom had always known that he was special. He could do things that no one else could explain. He loved whatever it was and the ability to speak to snakes. Tom may be special, but the other kids at the orphanage had thought that he was freak and often ignored or attacked him. So he had learned early on in life that making a human friend would be impossible. So he was thrilled when one of the snakes had spoken to him. Then everything seemed to spin out of control when Dumbledore introduced him to the Magical World. Dumbledore had taken his trophies that he had collected from the people who had hurt him, well that was before he had set his things on fire. Tom had never felt so scared in his life. Then he had been escorted through Diagon Alley picking up things for school from various used stores. He had been happy to have new shoes and warm clothes. His wand had seemed to make Dumbledore all the more suspicious and Tom honestly didn't know why Dumbledore would already hate him. Tom had never done anything to him, but the words from the Matron of the orphanage had poisoned his heart towards Tom. Then Tom had been sorted into Slytherin and while his housemates had not been the most welcoming they had protected him from other bullies. Slytherins, he learned later, stuck together no matter what. Tom hadn't told anyone about his abilities to talk to snakes because Dumbledore had told him it would make people hate him, but if a founder of Hogwarts had it then why would it be so bad? He loved his classes. He excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions. He was often looked down on in Dumbledore's class and didn't do so well there, for now at least. In then during lunch he had received a letter from a beautiful Eagle Owl. It seemed that the Malfoys wanted him over for Yule and where even going to have a ball. He despaired because he didn't have any dress robes and had no money to buy them. When he had told Abraxas as much he had merely smiled and told Tom that there was a test a Gringotts that would show him if he inherited any vaults. Then he asked himself why hadn't Dumbledore taken him to do the test? He could have found a close relative to take him in perhaps. A few days later he had received another invitation from Lord Nott and a helpful book on Pure-blood Etiquette &amp; Traditions. The book was very helpful and so he began to put the traditions into use and found himself welcomed more openly in not only the Slytherin House, but some of the upper Pure-blood circles as well. Maybe his life was starting to look up for once, he could only hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 384

* * *

**The Snake in The Garden**

Hyperion looked curiously at the viper in front of him. It had wondered into the garden and looked to be a variety from a magical snake. It was beautiful with its cyan, vibrant green, and a hint of black on its scale. It weirdly enough was withering on the ground as if it was in pain. It's under belly was pure black for some odd reason. _"Feels so good." _Hyperion started at the voice and stared at the voice in wonder. Did the snake just talk or was hearing things? Then the snake flipped over on its stomach and stared back at Hyperion curiously. _"Two-legs has pretty eyes." _Hyperion tilted his head… the snake was defiantly talking. _"While thank you." _The snake stilled and reared back on its belly, flaring a comb-hood that looked to be made like a fish's fin, but much sharper. The fin was pure black like its belly and it had white sharp points on it. _"Two-legs talks?" _The snake said in a curious voice. _"It's a new development." _Hyperion admitted to the snake. He watched curiously as the snake's hood folded back into the side of its body before it slithered forward and slithered itself until it was in front of where Hyperion was sitting. The snake's golden eyes stared up at him before it nodded and stood back up on its belly. _"I have decided that you shall be my Two-legs, hatchling. Hold out your hand for me." _ Confused, Hyperion did as he told and watched as the beautiful snake wound up his arm before it settled across his shoulders. _"What is your name, Two-legs? I have come to understand that your race is found of naming things." _The snake admitted absently as it waited. _"My name is Hyperion. What is yours?" _Hyperion asked the snake. _"I have no name because I needed no name, but I shall allow you to name me." _The snake hissed out. Hyperion smiled as he thought before nodding, _"Are you a male or a female?" _He asked the snake. _"I am a female Pythonicus, little hatchling." _Hyperion hummed before he smiled, _"May I name you Nuru? It is elven." _The snake seemed to think about it before nodding its head, _"It is acceptable, Hatchling. Now find me a mouse, I am hungry." _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 472

* * *

**The Snake in The Garden # 2**

Armand was looking for his youngest because he had not seen Hyperion since breakfast and he had skipped lunch. He was walking through the garden when he heard a weird hissing noise. Was there a snake in the garden? Curiously, Armand made his way to the sound and almost had a heart attack when he saw his youngest holding a snake. It may have been fine if it was a garden snake or even a non-deadly variety of magical snakes, but no his youngest just had to be holding a Pythonicus. Pythonicus where _very _deadly, temperamental _vipers. _There where rarer than basilisks and there venom was just as corrosive, but they also fins on the side of their face to glide or swim through water. The spikes on the fins could slice through metal as if it was butter.

"Hyperion." Armand said very softly as he brought out his wand. His youngest looked up and smiled at him before frowning when he saw his father's expression.

"Put the snake down and back away slowly." Armand instructed softly.

"Why?" Hyperion said as he looked from the snake to Father. "That snake can kill you with one bite. Put it down and back away." His father said as he eyed the snake in case in went to strike.

"But Nuru said she wouldn't hurt me, father. She is rather nice." Armand heart stuttered in his chest,

"What do you mean she _told _you?" His father asked with a harsh tone. Hyperion frowned in confusion,

"She said that she wouldn't hurt me when I was talking to her of course." Armand gapped at his youngest…. He was a Parseltongue! "What else did she say, Hyperion." His father commanded.

"She seemed rather surprised that I spoke to her. She then claimed that I was her Two-legs. Then she asked me for a name and then I asked her if I could name her, so I named her Nuru. Isn't she pretty?" Hyperion said as he stroked the snake's head.

"Hyperion do you know what Parseltongue is?" Hyperion shook his head at his father's question and he sighed. "Parseltongue is a gift that allows you to talk to snakes. It seems that you have inherited the gift, from where I have no idea, but it is a very good gift. Do not be ashamed of the gift even if some will look down on you for it, do you understand?" His father said seriously.

Hyperion nodded his head. "Now do you know what kind of snake she is?"

"Nuru said that she was a Pythonicus." Hyperion said.

"Good, now I believe that we should talk to your mother about this." Armand said.

"Can I bring Nuru?"

"I believe that she is your familiar now, son. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to." Armand grudgingly admitted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

What about the situation about Tom?

_I looked at the Death Eaters during his schooling time and I found a few, but most of them will be a mixed in years. Okay so I am not for sure what I will be doing with Tom, but for right now he will be going to the Malfoy's for Yule. _

Why is Hyperion/Harry's hair black?

_You will learn later on, but I am going to tell you anyway. Armand's mother had black hair and Isobel's father had black hair as well; therefore, Hyperion inherited the gene. _

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 461

* * *

**A Dash of Gaunts **

"Usually heirs to Wizarding families get their inheritance ritual done when they turn either five or seven, but since you have already been showing exceptional gifts. Your Mother and I will be taking you to get the ritual done over the break when we take Tom Riddle to get his done." Armand told his younger son as they were sitting in the study. Hyperion was sitting in a plush chair and his familiar, Nuru, was slither around on the floor in front of the large fire place.

"Has 'braxas taken his inheritance ritual yet?" Hyperion said.

"We took him when he turned seven years of age." Armand said.

"Does it hurt?" Hyperion asked worriedly, His father smiled gently at his youngest.

"No Son it doesn't hurt."

"Ok."

Hyperion knew they were done talking, so he pulled out the journal his brother had given him and opened it to the side that he used to write to his brother.

_Father is taking me to get the inheritance ritual done over the break. –H_

_Has something come up, little brother? –A _

_Another gift manifested a couple days ago and father wishes to see what all I still have to look forward to I guess. –H_

_What type of gift? –A _

_I am a Parseltongue. Father stumbled upon me talking to a snake that had appeared in the garden, I thought that I had been speaking in English, but I was actually talking in Parseltongue. Although Mother seemed rather pleased about the development even if I know have a pet snake. –H_

_Parseltongue?! That is amazing, little brother. There hasn't been a Parseltongue since Lord Gaunt's family died off. Apparently they started producing squibs years ago or at least wizards to weak that they weren't admitted into Hogwarts. I wonder how the gift popped up. Maybe it was a result of a magical creature ancestor or maybe it was due to interbreeding. –A _

_Didn't the last remaining heir to the Gaunt family go to prison for killing a muggle? –H_

_I'm not for sure. It was only big news because they were one of the twelve families. –A _

_I forgot they were descended from Slytherin. –H _

_Families have been trying to claim their seats since they descended into a squib line, but no one has been able to because apparently they have an heir to the line. I wonder who it could be. The goblins won't tell anyone. Their vaults were also locked when the first of the line was unable to go to Hogwarts. –A _

_I can't imagine being a squib. I love magic and it must be horrible to feel it, but not be able to access it. It would be like missing a limb. –H _

_Yes I imagine it is. –A _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 427

* * *

**Coming Home **

The Hogwarts was a welcomed sight for Abraxas. He honestly missed his little brother and couldn't wait to introduce Tom to his little brother. Tom Riddle wasn't necessary a shy boy per say, but he was a natural loner. It had taken a lot of hard work from both Theo and him to draw the boy out of his shell. Tom was a natural at many of the different subjects taught at school. The only thing he didn't seem to like was Dumbledore's class, but Abraxas wouldn't like that class either if his professor was constantly watching him. It made him shutter and was certainly going to talk to his father about his professor's inappropriate behavior towards Tom. Abraxas looked over at the seat next to him and was amused to see his friend with his nose buried in a book. Tom seemed to love to read and Abraxas imagined it had been a type of escape back at the orphanage. Theodore also seemed to have his nose buried in a book. Abraxas sighed before he closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

Abraxas was startled awake when Tom shook his shoulders, "Where at the train station, Abraxas." Tom said matter of factly before he turned to get his trunk down. Theodore who was the taller of the two helped him while Abraxas stretched before grabbing his as well. "I imagine your father will probably be by my parents, Theo." Theodore nodded before following the two boys out of the compartment.

Abraxas smiled as he saw his little brother bouncing around his parents and Lord Nott. Both Lord Nott and his Father where watching in amusement, while his mother was laughing behind her hand. "He is so going to maul you," Theo said with a snort of amusement. Abraxas sighed and nodded, "Probably." Riddle looked at the two with something akin to amusement and longing. "I'm guessing that is Hyperion." Abraxas nodded.

They were merely two feet away when Hyperion spotted his prey. Within seconds, Abraxas had his arms full of squirming handful. Who was talking so fast that Abraxas couldn't understand his brother. Theodore had greeted his father and Riddle was watching them with curiosity. It was then that his brother spotted Riddle.

Hyperion stared at him and Tom stared back. Hyperion look serious as he stared down Riddle before he smiled. "You must be Tom, my brother defiantly didn't shut up about you." Riddle snorted with amusement and Abraxas groaned. This was defiantly going to be a long break was his only thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 328

* * *

**Protective Brother**

Hyperion snuck down the hall way stealth like and moved with the shadows. Today Abraxas had come home and Tom Riddle had followed. He knew there was something defiantly different about the other boy and he was going to find out what it was. His sixth sense told him this would be idea, so he had snuck out of the room and headed for Tom Riddle's bedroom. He would be in major trouble if his parents found him out wondering in the halls, but he had to get this done. He slowly opened the door before sneaking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Tom Riddle was sleeping soundly on the bed snuggled into the blankets. Hyperion thought, oddly enough, that Tom Riddle looked rather cute at the moment. Slowly he made his way over before peering over the side of the bed and shaking Tom Riddle awake. The other boy startled awake and stared around questionably until he saw Hyperion starring him down hard core.

"Hyperion?" He asked sleepily.

"Are you a vampire in disguise?" Hyperion asked sharply and Tom Riddle looked confused about the question.

"No."

"Werewolf?"

"No."

"Naga?"

"No."

"Shape-shifter?"

"No."

"Cannibal?"

"No."

"A Troll?"

No.

"A –"

"Hyperion, I am not anything in disguise!" Tom said irritably.

"Then what are you!" Hyperion demanded.

"I'm a wizard just like you are Hyperion." Tom said with a tired sigh.

"So you're not going to steal my brother away?" Hyperion said with a serious face.

Tom look confused until he let a small smile, "Why would I want to steal him away?"

"Nott does! He always stills brother away and then I never get to see him." Hyperion said with a trembling lip.

"Shh, Hyperion. I do not wish to steal your brother away. I just wish to be his friend." Tom said softly.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you in the morning, Tom." With that said the tired four year old left the confused wizard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 506

* * *

**Disturbing Discovery**

The next morning was an amusing sight for Hyperion. His older brother had yet to meet his familiar, so when Nuru had slithered across the dining room his brother had shrieked like a banshee in fright. Hyperion had honestly never laughed so hard in his life, but the surprising bit had come through when Tom had talked to his familiar.

"You're a Parseltongue!" Hyperion shouted and delight before jumping around the boy.

"Yes, Hyperion."

"That means I am not the only one. I wonder if we are distantly related because that would be so cool. Do you think Nuru's pretty too? I love her scales! Father says that her breed is really rare and that it was such a special thing to bond with her." Hyperion said in rush before he stopped jumping all over the place and settled on his target.

"Nuru? Isn't that elven for death?" Hyperion paused for a moment with his brows scrunched together in thought before he nodded.

"It just came to me like Padfoot's name did." Hyperion admitted in a small voice as if it was a secret.

"Padfoot?" Tom asked.

"Padfoot is my Magical Guardian. Currently he is sleeping in his sphere, but I think he was just being lazy today." Hyperion said before giggling.

Abraxas watched the two with an amusement before he looked at his friend, "Why didn't you say you were a Parseltongue?"

Tom's face darkened a little bit, "Dumbledore said that I would be shunned if I told people of my gift." Tom admitted.

Armand raised in eyebrow at the comment and his wife, Isobel, paused in her eating to look at Tom with scrutiny. "All gifts are a blessing, child. Even those like Necromancy are a blessing in their own right. Never be ashamed of your gift. If Britain will not have you than others will." Isobel said before pursuing her lips into a thin line. "I wonder why Dumbledore would say that."

"Well he seems to be paying attention to Tom more than he should. I told our Head of House that Tom had been abused in the orphanage, but Professor Dumbledore told our Head of House Slughorn that he was just over exaggerating. He also stalks Tom in the hall ways and always takes points for no reason." Abraxas admitted with a grimace.

"Is this true, Tom?" Armand face had darkened in anger.

"Yes. I feel very uncomfortable around him and sometime my head hurts when I'm around him for long periods of time." If possible then Armand's face darkened into rage at Tom's words.

He sighed before drawing a breath of air, "Tomorrow I will get pensive memories and will we call a meeting of the board members to discuss Dumbledore's behavior. Now on a brighter note are you boys ready for today?"

Today would be the day that Hyperion and Tom would be taking their inheritance test to see if they had any special infinities, creature blood, or even vaults that they had inherited. Both boy's nodded and Armand smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 698

* * *

**Gringotts Part 1**

Hyperion was staring at the goblin in curiosity. Images of his contorted in pain, a wall caving in, and the distant sound of a dragons roar. Hyperion clutched his head slightly and waited for the vision to go away. He took deep breaths and was clutching his brother's side to keep him grounded to this world. The emotions where intense as was the vision behind it. It made Hyperion wonder what was going on. When the vision was finally gone the goblin _–Gripfang– _was staring at him in curiosity.

_"Greetings, Master Gripfang, my father said that you have inheritance ritual set up for Tom and I."_ The words came out of Hyperion's mouth before he could stop it. The Goblin seemed surprised, but smiled (it looked more like a fanged sneer) at him before looking at Lord Malfoy.

"I see what you mean, Lord Malfoy. I have never met him and yet he greeted me properly in my own language as fluently as if he had been speaking it his whole life." Gripfang said, while Lord Malfoy was stirring at his son in disbelief.

"Yes, Master Gripfang. Although that is the first time my youngest had ever spoken in a language that he has never learned. I guess we should probably get the ritual done with." Armand said.

Apparently no one else was allowed in the room besides a goblin healer while Hyperion did his inheritance ritual. The goblin healer was named Shang, a rather simple name for a goblin really, and was only here to guide him through the ritual. She was wearing a white robe and had golden beads braided into hair. She was actually quite pretty for a goblin.

"First you need to strip and enter the pool to cleanse yourself of all bonds that magic herself did not put on you." Shang told him. Hyperion quickly stripped before taking his necklace and giving it to her to place outside the ritual circle.

As Hyperion entered the water, Shang began to sing in a foreign language that Hyperion had no idea about. The water around him began pulsing in abandon and turning pure white. And before he knew it he was being pulled under as the water started to thrash around him. Then everything turned black…

_"Is it true? Lily and James-"A female voice was cut off by a male voice that sent a shiver down Hyperion's back. "What are we supposed to do with the freak?" A female voice said, "We have to take it in." An image of a small black cupboard with a sign that said "Harry's Room." He saw flashes of Hogwarts and of a girl with bushy, brown hair and a gangly limbed, red-headed boy his age. Hermione Granger, Harry's know-it-all friend and Ronald Weasley, Harry's jealous friend that never supported him. He remembers a flash of blond, a feeling of longing, and the distinct images of a secret friendship that both boys held dear; Dragon, his name was Dragon. It showed him a life full of adventure, betrayal, love, and heartbreak. The manipulation was obvious to him now, but it would do nothing for him. Nothing at all until he was reborn again. He remember as death gripped that he wanted to be reborn to live a normal healthy life. Maybe this time he would be free._

With a gasp, Hyperion rises from the thrashing water as he fills his magic unfurl and the floor of Gringotts shift underneath his feet. It is only until he is out of the water laying within the runic circle that he is realizing he is screaming. He hears the shouts of his fathers and sees the goblin healer knocked out by the wall. The doors are thrashing against the weight of goblins trying to enter the room.

Hyperion only knows that he really doesn't understand anything but what is happening. He is Harry, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived and the Man-who-conquered. He is a Black by Blood and a Potter by Blood, but inside of him is a darkness. He sees the death leaning over him and he feels his soul coming loose from his body before darkness clouds his vision.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 961

* * *

**Gringotts Part 2**

Death showed me my place in the world after he pulled me from my body and left it on the floor of the ritual room. Apparently I am the Master of Death, not necessary THE Master of Death itself, but I am the protector of the Hollows and Death. I am its guardian just as it is mine. I am an entity of Death, but I am only a small fragment of a whole. It hurt to be separated from my body, but Death explained that it would be worse if I was currently trapped in my body while it absorbed the Hallows. The birthmark that I had been born with moved to the hollow of my throat and darkened into a deep silver. The cocoon of magic solidified over me just as the Goblins where able to open the door. His father ran in and dropped to his knees at the sight of his youngest covered by something that looked like spun silk. His brother touched the silk-like cocoon and Hyperion wound a small trail of magic around his brother to comfort him before pulling away. Tom Riddle was standing next to his brother and was looking down at Hyperion's body with confusion.

Hyperion gasped and sucked in a deep lung fill of air as Death put him back into his body. He body jerked and his fingers twitched as he connected back to his body. His eyes snapped open and was in awe to see the magic around him. It was beautiful and was everywhere, the colors where slight glow, but didn't cover over the real world's image. They were transparent and it took Hyperion a little bit to focus on them to see them clearly enough to identify the shades of colors. He could see the weaving of the wards of Gringotts. He sat up and the cocoon cracked around him before it dissolved into dust. He heard a gasp and turned to his family.

Tom Riddle, the Harry he used to be knew him as Voldemort, was standing their next to his brother. Abraxas, Lucius's Dad and Draco's Grandfather also a well-known Death Eater, rushed forward and hugged Hyperion's chest. Armand soon joined the hug and he could feel the trembling of his two family members against his body.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Armand said and Hyperion hugged his father back.

They were in Gripfang's office. "These are the results from the test." The goblin said as he handed the paper over to Hyperion. "I must say that I was quite surprised."

_Hyperion Darius Malfoy_

**Parents: **_Armand Malfoy and Isobel Malfoy Nee Delacroix_

**Siblings: **_Heir__Abraxas of the Malfoy Family _

**Heir To: **_Second Heir to the High and Noble Family of Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble Family of Delacroix, Heir to the Ancient and Honored House of Peverell. _

**Magical Gifts &amp; Abilities: **_Master of Death, Mage Sight, Runic inclination, Arithmacy inclination, Ritual inclination, Potion inclination, Defensive &amp; Offensive Inclination, latent Seer abilities, Animagus, Parseltongue, Bearer Abilities, Spell &amp; Ward Weaving inclination, and Reincarnation. _

**Manifestation: **_Unknown_

Hyperion grinned when he read the Magical Gifts and Abilities list. He was happy to see that he could probably be able to be a warder or even a Rune Master. To be a Rune Master was to be something incredible. No one ever wanted to face a true Rune Master in battle because they could undo spells and create spells on spot. It was amazing to see a true Rune Master in combat and they were a formidable foe.

"A bearer? There hasn't been a bearer in the Malfoy family or Britain for generations! The last bearer was born a hundred or more years ago!" Abraxas said as he read over Armand's shoulder in curiosity.

Hyperion's metaphorical ears perked up, "What's a bearer?"

Armand looked up from his parchment and smiled at him, "A bearer is a male who can have children naturally. They are normally very strong and have rare gifts. They are also known to awake latent abilities in old blood lines. For example: The Blacks are well known for having metamorphmagus in their blood line, but they haven't produce a full metamorphmagus in several generations now. If you were to marry into their family and produce a child there is a very high possibility that child would be a metamorphmagus."

Hyperion was listening in rapid interest, "What does it mean when it says Reincarnation?"

Armand frowned, "I think it means that you are a reincarnated soul or an old soul. It is nothing to worry about."

"Is that why I see strange things about Harry?" Hyperion asked softly with a furrowed brow.

Armand raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who is Harry?"

"I have been seeing memories since I was little of a boy and then a man named Harry. When he died he asked Death to reincarnate him. Death than took him to the Hallowed World to rest and forget, so that Harry could ease his weary soul. When I was in the cocoon, Death took me from my body to protect me from the pain as I was showed Harry's whole life. Death told me that since I had mastered the Hallows in the past life meant that I would still be the Master of Death in this life. It is why I have this birthmark." Hyperion said as he pointed to the symbol in the hallow of his throat and shoulder.

Armand gaped at his youngest son, "You have met Death?"

Hyperion nodded, "Death said that Harry was I in a past life or a future life in some ways. It said that if everything worked out than Harry would never come to be."

"I see." Armand said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 228

* * *

**Betrothed**

Hyperion watched with interest as his brother and his betrothed kissed out on the balcony over hanging the park. It wasn't that Hyperion was a voyeur or anything, but he was rather more curious than anything. She was rather pretty with long, honey-blonde hair that curled lightly and the biggest silver eyes that Hyperion had ever seen. Hyperion was often enough reminded of an elven or fae creature with the way she walked. She was very calm, collected, and always had the most interesting things to say. She was well spoken and educated, but Hyperion was pretty sure that she was also had some type of creature blood within her. She was from the Revered and Ancient House of Lovegood; known for their seers, spell crafters, and warders. Her name was Sahara Lovegood and his brother had seemed to have fallen in love with the beautiful witch at first sight.

Armand had already tried to get Hyperion to look through his options of promising spouses, but Hyperion wasn't worried about it because he had already known that he would find his match in time. He had seen brief flickers of the beautiful man and Hyperion had always felt so loved when he looked into the eyes of the man he would come to love. Sighing, Hyperion walked out of the garden and into the house; he was hungry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 564

* * *

**Changes**

Marvolo was one of Hyperion's closest friends. Hyperion also known that Marvolo had caused quite the stir in the Wizengamot since he had turned thirteen. Marvolo had released his story to the newspaper and used it to influence the law he was had tried to get passed. Marvolo had proposed a law that would make it mandatory for muggleborns to be introduced into the Wizarding World from birth. If the parents were found unsuitable the muggleborns would be taken away from the home and be placed into the care of a Wizarding family. All muggleborns would have a sponsor of sorts that would help them pay their way through schooling, higher education, and teach them the traditions of the Wizarding world. Hyperion thought it was brilliant because it also allowed no abuse to happen to the muggleborns families. It would also make blood adoption legal again. This meant that any Wizarding family that couldn't have kids would be able to and still be able to claim that the child was their kid. It would erase the DNA from the previous parents and then give the child the chance to inherit family magics. There was other adoption forms like that of a Godfather that would allow the child to keep their parents DNA and the Godparents. This was used in case the Godfather or Godmother needed to take the child in or needed an heir. Hyperion knew for a fact that his counterpart Harry had been blood adopted by his Godfather as a child and that was one of the main reasons that he inherited the Black Fortune, seats, and other assets.

Marvolo had finally gotten the bill to pass yesterday and already the Wizarding world had been feeling the effect of the bill being passed. Muggleborns where being sponsored already and many where already showing signs of abuse. Some of the half-bloods where being checked over as well for abuse, mainly ones who were adopted during the war and others who had only a muggle parent left, and it was said to know that some had obvious signs of abuse. It was distressing that to know that teachers hadn't caught theses and so this is what lead to the next bill.

Every teacher in Hogwarts was having their backgrounds thoroughly searched. They were also removed if found unsuitable to be in their positions and knew ones where being assigned. The law had been approved by the Hogwarts School Board and was being set in motion. Not only where new classes and professors being added, but also new sports and clubs. It was amazing to see what had transpired over the summer and the changes in Hogwarts. The best change was that every year bunked with their year mates meaning that they were separated into different houses, but rather by age. Of course there was still Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The first and second years had separate dorm rooms in the Hufflepuff House. Third and Fourth years where the same way, but they were in the Gryffindor tower. Ravenclaw gave homes to the fifth and sixth years. While the seventh years roomed in the Slytherin House. There was also a large room in which all years and house members could meet and study, play games, or just sit to chat. The changes where amazing and Hyperion couldn't wait to see other changes as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:** How Harry Potter became Hyperion Malfoy. A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and how one reaches their next great adventure. OMC/HP, Slash, light bashing, and possible MPREG later.

**Word Count:** 147

* * *

**Cookies**

Hyperion prowled slowly over to his target with the ease of a well known thief. His sense where on high alert in case his victim where to awaken from his slumber. His mouth watered at the smell of the delicious morsels. Slowly but surely, Hyperion crawled and wiggled across the room until he was below the table that held his target. Slowly he reached his hand up and snatched one off the table before stuffing it into his mouth. Hyperion moaned as the chocolately taste of the cookie exploded into his mouth. Quickly finishing the first cookie he snatch another one before repeating the procedure until all the cookies where gone. With a full belly, Hyperion snuck back out of the room and started to run across the manor. His brother would be quiet cross with him when he awoke. He never did like sharing his cookies.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Sorry for taking so long to update. I am currently working 3-10 during the week days and 2-10 on the weekend. I get out of school at 1:30 because I have early release, but I only have thirty minutes at home everyday unless its my days off. So my the only time I have to update is during study hall at school and that's when I don't have homework. Now onto more important news: This story will only be drabbles about Hyperion's Childhood. His school years will be a different story, so this will be the prequel. I will start on the story tonight or tormarrow depending on what is going on. I just wanted to let you guys know that I would not be abandoning this story. _

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello Everyone!

Sadly I am here to give you some good and bad news! The bad news is that I am discontinuing this work for now, so basically it is on hiatus. I feel that I may have rushed the work along to much between work and school, but now that I am not occupied with either at this moment I am going to start reworking it. The good news is that I am going to actually quit the drabbles and make a long chapter story out of it! I am so sorry for the wait, but don't worry for now! I have plenty of time to at least get a new chapter up and running in a couple days! I will not be deleting this Work, I will be making the remake a separate entity in itself!

Atheris


End file.
